


broken

by CateAdams



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CateAdams/pseuds/CateAdams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	broken

Broken, collapse comes in

pain’s incandescent hue.

No fight, no place

to hide or speak,

gray ash

and all I knew.

 

 

My wrongs, my rights,

all I am behind

walls deep and true.

If I struggle, if I fall,

_when_

and this, for you.

 

 


End file.
